The Wedding
by mehrunnisa
Summary: Aang's thoughts before and during his wedding. Implied Taang, Oneshot


** Aang's 16 here (the marrying age) just for your information. **

Aang paced nervously. _Today's the big day!_

He felt sick with excitement. In a good way, sort of.

Aang glimpsed at the looking glass. His Earth Kingdom outfit was on correctly, but it was extremely uncomfortable. Whenever he moved his arms, the short sleeves would rub against his skin irritably.

Aang realized something. He was sweating more than usual, even for a summer day. It was his nerves, without a doubt. He took a deep breath, and fanned himself down with an air blast.

_That's better_, he thought, smiling uneasily.

There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for an answer, in came Sokka and Suki followed by Zuko and Katara. Sokka and Zuko wore matching outfits, symbolizing they were the best men, while Katara and Suki wore beautiful, red summer kimonos, they were the bridesmaids.

As soon as she saw him, Katara ran and embraced Aang.

"You must be so excited!" she exclaimed happily. Aang grinned. _And nervous…_

"Yup."

Sokka came over and clapped his best friend on the shoulder. Everyone has changed so much since the Fire Lord was defeated. Aang remembered he used to actually be a lot shorter than Sokka, but now they were almost the same height. In the last three years, _everyone _shot up a good few inches.

Aang still remembered that glorious day when he finally hit puberty.

And now, here he is, getting married.

"Today's the big day." Sokka said, laughing. Aang nodded. _I've heard that too much today.._

"Man, I'm so nervous." Aang admitted. Zuko chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll forget about it once your up there." he promised. _I hope so… _Aang worried.

"We were just visiting your _soon-to-be-wife _before, Aang. She looks beautiful." Suki said, while giving Aang a hug. Aang raised his eyebrows and grinned even broader, causing Sokka and Zuko to laugh. Katara smiled.

"The funny thing is that she absolutely **_refuses _**to wear any make up."

Suki laughed out loud.

"Ha! Yeah, she's driving her mother crazy." Aang could perfectly picture that, his fiancé could drive anyone insane. Sokka spoke up.

"We all better be getting to the main hall, the wedding's gonna start soon."

Aang's insides flipped as he walked out the room, down the corridor, and into the main hall.

His heart skipped a beat as he walked into the vast room. _There were so many people! _Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, even some Fire Nation! So many eyes were watching him, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Zuko as they walked onto the platform in front of the alter.

_Spirits be with me, _Aang silently prayed. _Gotta stay calm…_

On one side of the platform, there were three earth-made chairs, where Zuko, Sokka, and Aang sat down. Katara and Suki sat on the other side, both grinning as if it was _their _wedding. _They had their turn, _Aang decided.

Guru Pathik stood up at the alter, he was performing the wedding ceremony. The room became quiet. Zuko clapped Aang on the back and Sokka whispered a 'good luck.' Aang peeked over at Katara and Suki, who both flashed him a double thumbs up. _Oh, gods._

_Creeeeak!_

Aang suddenly jerked his head (a little too quickly) towards the front entrance. The whole room was hushed, not a person even breathed

The door opened entirely, and in stepped Aang's soon-to-be-wife, ushered by her father. Aang's eyes widened.

Her long, ebony hair was pulled into a magnificent braid. A few strands of her bangs fell onto her face, complimenting her eyes.

What Katara said was right: There was not one bit of make up on her face. She didn't need it, though.

Her sea-foam green eyes looked blankly forward, gleaming ecstatically as she high-fived Smellerbee, Jet, and Longshot.

She wore an anxious smile. Even _she _was nervous. She continued down the aisle with her father.

Around her neck was the engagement necklace Aang had engraved for her. The pendant rested on her chest, it was a carving of the Air symbol and the Earth symbol.

Her summer kimono was clearly from the Water Tribe, it shone blue. A fitting color against her pale skin.

Aang's eyes wondered to her feet, and he almost burst out laughing.

_Of course, I should have expected that! _Aang thought happily, _How else could she see?_

Taking another step forward, her small -yet powerful- foot was bare.

**A/N: Hi, anyone reading this! It's my second fanfic here, I just wanted to say that. Also, about the story, I kind of made the wedding like a normal American wedding, with the walking down the aisle, the alter, and the 'you may now kiss the bride' thing. I had the Guru perform the ceremony, only because the Guru seems religious, and I didn't know who else could do it. I considered having some sort of sage perform it, but I decided against it. If anyone knows who actually could perform the wedding ceremony, please tell me and I'll fix it. Also, guess who Aang's fiancé is! Easy, I know.**

**Anyway, please read and review!! Flame all you want, I don't care. Also, some constructive criticism, please!**


End file.
